Yoshiharu ruler of France
by Funguy02
Summary: What if Yoshiharu went into pre-Napoleonic France, and took the role of Napoleon Bonaparte.
1. New world New time period

Chapter one redone. **A/N yo Fun here I re-did the chapter 'cause this will be a story now. Sorry if this is sloppy I wrote all of it on my phone**

* * *

Yoshiharu woke up in the middle of a battlefield. There were guns blazing, cannons firing, and horses galloping. He could see lines of men marching to the battlefield. The weapons that the soldiers were using seemed old. Not Japanese samurai old, but old enough to take half a minute to reload a gun.

The soldiers marched in tight lines. A cannon ball flew over the battlefield and hit a tight line in front of him, and ripped apart some of the soldiers. The line in front of him had an old French flag above them. They turned around and faced towards him. The officer of the line came up to him and gave him a pistol.

"On my mark I want you to fire at the line behind you."The Frenchmen told Yoshiharu.

Yoshi hadn't Realized there was a line behind him. When he looked at the line behind him the line were in bright red uniforms. The line had a English flag above them. Yoshiharu was in the middle of a battlefield with the French and the English.

"Y..yes sir"Yoshiharu replied

The officer told to him to shoot and the English line at his mark, so he waited for the French officer to say the word "Fire" and pulled the trigger. The recoil of the pistol was pretty strong and he bent his hand upward and blew at the barrel like he had seen in the American Movies. The bullet hit the flag bearer.

"Nice shot kid. You're pretty lucky because I've never hit a damn thing with that inaccurate piece of metal." The man told him

"Who are you?"Yoshiharu asked

"Now is not the time for introductions. Just follow my orders."

The officer was tall for this time period, he had a light blue uniform and a Bi-corner hat. The man looked like he came from straight from a textbook. He didn't know the man's name, but before he could say anything a bullet came zooming passed Yoshiharu and hit the officer in the chest. He fell to the ground screaming bloody murder.

"Ahh to be hit by a stray bullet. How lucky could I get?"

"Old man don't die on me I don't even know your name."

"My name I..is Nap..oleon Bon...aparte. He..y k..kid I want yo..u to bec..ome th...e on...e who over...throws the k...ing."Napoleon said coughing up blood.

"Napoleon Bonaparte! You can't die here. You are supposed to rule The French Empire, and go to war with most of Europe. You go to war with king George of Britain and Alexander of Russia. Your allied with William of Prussia and Francis of Austria. You are known in history as one of of the best military leaders. If you die here history is jacked."

"Then I w...ant you t...to take pl...ace. I want y..ou to lead my me.n, also all those countr...ies are rul..ed by wo...men..."His last words.

"Old man! Don't die on me. What do you mean ruled by women."Yoshiharu yelled at a unresponsive body.

When Yoshiharu looked up he realized that there was an entire regiment looking at him. "Wait a minute. How am I halfway across the world speaking French and nearly two hundred years in the past? I'm dreaming aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2 Beta

**This was all typed on my phone. Please note that this is just a test chapter I will rewrite soon.**

Yoshiharu woke up confused. He was staring at line of muskets, and now he's gazing into the whole on his ceiling. The entire dream was surreal to him. He can remember every moment start to finish. Yoshiharu just stayed in bed until he looked at his alarm clock.  
"Oh crap I'm almost late." Yoshiharu yelled as he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He went downstairs to get some grub. When Yoshiharu was eating he was reading the "This day in history" app on his phone,but there was a slight problem when it came to the "Napoleonic era". There was no "Napoleonic Era" it was named the "French Revolution era" Yoshiharu was puzzled by this untill he got to the "Person of the day" part.  
The name was Napoleon Bonaparte. Birth- 1767 Death- 1793.  
"Wait there must be a typo here."  
He read the entire biography untill his death. "Napoleon died in battle while leading a infantry regiment." Yoshiharu was thoroughly confused. He knew that Napoleon was a artillery officer so he could never lead a regiment. Yoshiharu didn't care anymore he quickly ate his breakfast and dashed out the door.  
While walking to school he got a random text from a non-reply number.  
"You are one"  
When he tried to reply he got a error message. He thought it was just a wrong number. Honestly the last ten hours was just confusing as hell to him. Waking up in a eightieth-century, Napoleon died in 1793, and now this. What's next?  
The rest of the walk to school was non-eventful to him, that was untill he saw a short blonde on the corner of his eye. When he tried to get a better look the figure was nowhere to be seen. She just disappeared.  
"I'm going crazy" He said out loud.  
"You're not already" A kid around Yoshiharus age said sarcastically  
"Oh shut up Taekoku" Yoshiharu replied.  
"Hey, did you know that we're getting a transfer today?" Taekoku asked  
"Yeah, but I don't really care." Yoshiharu answered.  
"Well I think you should, I heard that she comes from a long and famous family." Taekoku said  
"Oh whatever" Yoshiharu replied  
Yoshiharu and Taekoku walked to class and sat down.  
After doing their morning routine the teacher said to the class  
"We have a new student today" and on cue the class door slide open and a short blonde girl walked to the chalkboard and wrote her name. Everyone was amazed when they read it.  
"Hello my name is Oda Nobuna" and everyone went wild with questions


End file.
